Valquiria por Valkiria
by JoHanaDaza
Summary: Astrid y Ruffnut jamas pensaron que su amistad se convertiría en algo tan complicado por el simple echo de nunca haber estado de acuerdo en nada, cosa que al final fue para mejor...


**VALQUIRIA POR VALQUIRIA**

(Ojo esta es una historia yuri con narraciones de algo de sexo explícito que viene encapsulada con algunas situaciones en las que me vi envuelta yo y no encontré la mejor forma que plasmarlas más que en este relato, además a modo de continuidad me di a la tarea de usar personajes que estaban en otras historias que ya había escrito mi novio) Esta historia tiene lugar entre las chicas de Berk durante el cumpleaños de Heather. Una discusión sobre temas varios que termino desatando desenfrenadas emociones y bajas pasiones… que lo disfruten XD

Ya habían hecho planes para darle una fiesta sorpresa a Heather Astrid y Ruffnut durante su primer cumpleaños en Berk ya que era la chica nueva del grupo, invitaron a todos los que pudieron, entre los ya conocidos estaban Akara, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio, y un grupo de unos 10 vikingos más entre chicos y chicas que tenían su misma edad entre 14 y 16 años, las 2 habían habían conseguido el consentimiento de Hipo para hacerla en su casa pues justo ese dia padre e hijo saldrían junto con Ragel a hacer tareas relacionadas con la aldea lejos del lugar y como era costumbre tardarían dia y medio en regresar; puesto que Astrid ya tenía planeado hacer la fiesta en la noche y luego a la mañana siguiente antes del mediodía limpiar toda la evidencia para no meter en problemas a Hipo con su padre, era arriesgado pero no tenían opción puesto que ninguno de los padres de los demás los dejarían hacer una fiesta de esa magnitud.

Ese dia muy temprano, salieron Estoico e Hipo lo que era la señal para las chicas de empezar con los preparativos llego con Ruffnut a limpiar y acomodar algunas cosas para que no se viera tan desordenado como de costumbre, ya que era una casa de hombres, entonces;

Astrid: estas segura de que Heather no sabe aún que es lo que estamos haciendo no? Pues a ti se te escapa todo y seguro se lo contaste a tu hermano que lo haríamos aquí; y si asi fuera ya lo sabría media isla…

Ruffnut: por quien me estas tomando, por supuesto que no se lo he contado…todo

Astrid: ¿osea que se lo contaste? Cuando dije que no lo hicieras (le dijo muy enojada)

Ruffnut: tú especificaste que no le contara completamente la verdad a mi hermano (con una actitud muy displicente), después de todo ya está invitado como los demás, solo habría que decirles el lugar y la hora nada más. Además el me ayudo a encontrar todo lo de la comida para esta noche.

Astrid: bueno con tal de que no se arruine

Ruffnut: porque tanto empeño de hacer esto y porque tiene que ser un completo secreto no entiendo las molestias (poniendo mala cara mientras barría)

Astrid: pues la verdad no te lo había dicho, pero aún me siento algo mal por tratarla como la trate hace un tiempo sabes, con eso de los marginados y de no creerle que tenían a sus padres cautivos, sé que nos engañó pero solo lo hiso por eso, aun asi me porte como una desconsiderada…

A Ruffnut esto casi le hiso hervir la sangre, ¿cómo la rubia vikinga estaba en ese plan? si a ella nunca le había dado una disculpa o siquiera le había organizado una fiesta por tantos desplantes o enojos sobre muchas cosas que recordaba, ella había sido su amiga desde que se conocían y nunca mostro esa predisposición para quedar bien con ella. En cierto modo Ruffnut estaba celosa de Heather por como Astrid la trataba, pues en secreto siempre había estado celosa de todo en lo que a Astrid se refería, le bella rubia era la mejor en combates, en los entrenamientos con dragones, también por ser la razón de deseo de la mayoría de los chicos en Berk desde siempre; en fin celosa de todo el acaparamiento que Astrid llevaba consigo cuando llegaba a algún lugar, pero los celos de Ruffnut estaban bien infundados pues desde que eran niñas Astrid siempre la trato con el filo del hacha; desde pequeñas cuando jugaban al cazador de dragones Astrid siempre era la cazadora y Ruffnut el dragón que ella molía a palos, lo mismo cuando jugaban a las valkirias y a Ruffnut siempre le tocaba el papel del Troll malo, pero aun asi Ruffnut siempre trataba a su amiga bien, esperando que su amiga la tratase igual, pero Astrid tal vez no se daba cuenta y no llegaba a notar los deseos de su amiga, asi fueron creciendo en una amistad que se tambaleaba siempre, por eso ya de adolescentes siempre peleaban o discutían por algo pero nunca llegando a dejarse de hablar más que en algunas ocasiones en que era necesario, Ruffnut intentaba andar a la par de Astrid ya no deseaba ser la niña que siempre le daba paso a que esta tome las riendas, ahora ella competía con ella en todo aunque siempre en desventaja pues Astrid era la favorita en todo y las que llevaba de ganar siempre.

Por eso y mucho mas Ruffnut creció con celos de Astrid porque su amistad solo dio para eso, pero al parecer era bueno pues le había inculcado un deseo de competencia que siempre la ayudaba a superarse a ella misma, esta era la única razón por la que seguían siendo amigas y tal vez Ruffnut le agradecía por eso.

Ya llegada la tarde empezaron a correr la voz de donde sería la fiesta, todos los chicos debían convencer a sus padres de que irían con los demás muchachos a su fiesta en el bosque y no asi en la casa de Estoico el Vasto pues no se darían cuenta porque esa casa está más alejada que todas las demás en Berk y no escucharían su barullo, Astrid tenía que hacerle creer a Heather que Hipo seguía en la isla y la buscaba para un asunto sobre que dragón elegiría ella ahora que vivía en Berk y debía ir a su casa a eso de las 7 de la noche aunque sonara sospechoso, y Ruffnut estuvo toda la tarde encerrada con su madre en la concina preparando lo que sería la cena para el festejo.

Llegado el momento y estando ya Astrid y Ruffnut en la casa empezaron a llegar a escondidas los invitados, primero un par de parejas de enamorados amigos de Ruffnut, luego Akara que era traída por Patapez, Brutacio, luego otros vikingos mas pero Heather aún no, luego Astrid noto que Patapez, y Brutacio andaban preguntando por Patán y porque no llegaba y decidió ver qué pasaba…

Astrid: muy bien ustedes dos que es lo que pasa porque tan pendientes de que llegue Patán

Patapez: …. Este….bueno… no se….

Brutacio: es un secreto, y no te lo diremos

Astrid: me lo dicen ahora o les quebró los brazos, ¿no estará esperando venirse con Heather no, si no estoy segura que lo echaría a perder contándoselo todo?

Patapez: …. Solo… este…. (gimiendo de miedo)

Brutacio: vamos Patapez no se lo digas tal vez eche a perder la sorpresa y no nos deje traer eso a la fiesta (mientras trataba de zafarse en el suelo de Astrid que doblaba su brazo para atrás)

Astrid: bueno Patapez sigues tú (mientras se levantaba)

Patapez: ahhhhh! (tapando sus ojos) Patán traerá hidromiel, traerá hidromiel!

Astrid: mmm bueno es una fiesta y mientras nadie se exceda con eso todo estará permitido supongo…

En ese momento llegaba Patán con un barril rodando por el piso, Ruffnut lo dejo pasar a duras penas pues no querían excederse, ya que su madre la había dejado ir si prometía no haber excesos, pero Patán tenia maquiavélicos planes para ese brebaje en sus adentros pensaba embriagar a alguien (de preferencia Astrid) y ponerse cariñoso con esa persona, pues él sabía que la hidromiel es fuerte y pocos quedarían de pie, Astrid se acercó a Patán y le dijo de donde había sacado eso, este le respondió que se lo había cambiado a un tío suyo por un yak completo, y que era para festejar como se debe, pero Astrid sabia porque él había traído eso y decidió seguirle el juego.

Un momento después se escuchó; ya lega! Ya llega!...

Astrid: muy bien todos escóndanse

La casa había quedado algo oscura la hoguera que había en el centro de la casa apenas se mantenía viva y todos estaban escondidos detrás de los muebles y otros detrás de las escaleras en el fondo de la casa.

Heather: (mientras abría la puerta) hola? ¿hay alguien?

No se escuchaba nada, todos se aguantaban las ganas de reírse mientras esperaban que se acerque al centro de la sala.

Heather: ¿Hipo? Estas en casa, (caminando lentamente hacia el centro) ¿Hipo, dijeron que me buscabas? (hablaba con una vos como si estuviera jugando pero a la ves asustada) no quiero jugar a las atrapadas en la oscuridad de nuevo…

Akara paro las orejas ante esta situación pero por el momento lo dejos pasar, y cuando Heather esté ubicada todos salieron y SORPRESA!

Heather había quedado encantada con la sorpresa, y les agradeció profusamente a sus amigos más a Astrid y Ruffnut que eran las que habían organizado todo, una vez dichos todos los agradecimientos empezó la fiesta, todos reían y charlaban alrededor del fuego tenían un ánimo encendido pues Patán había empezado repartir los primero vasos de hidromiel, algunas de las chicas se negaban a beber pues pensaban que aún eran demasiado jóvenes para eso, aunque los chicos tomaban todos por igual, Astrid sabiendo los planes de Patán se hacia la que bebía de a poco pero lo que hacía era echar de a poco su bebida al suelo cuando nadie la veía, asi pasaron las horas y todos andaban ya mareados y Patán que también estaba algo mareado decidió empezar con su plan, se acercó a Astrid y le pidió si quería ir a charlar a otro lugar más tranquilo:

Patán: y Astrid… ¿Cómo va todo? ¿No quieres ir a un lugar más relajado para charlar? Lejos de la música…

Astrid: ¿Por qué habría de querer eso emm?

Patán: quiero hablarte sobre algo importante preciosa

Astrid: claro porque no subimos al cuarto de Hipo (dándole una sonrisa pícara a Patán que pensó que su plan estaba dando resultado?

Una vez arriba….

Patán: escucha Astrid seré directo contigo, al no estar Ragel en la aldea me preguntaba si me dejabas pasar algún tiempo contigo…

Astrid: ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo entonces?

Patán: yo me refería a un tiempo a solas (mientras se acercaba más a Astrid, tomaba sus manos y en una rápida movida acaricio su cintura)

Astrid: acaso tú estás loco! Piensas que voy a engañar a Ragel solo por un momento de inconciencia por tus trucos, estas mal de la cabeza! (mientras propinaba un golpe en la cara a Patán)

Patán: por Thor! Si eres dura para beber! Pensé que a estas alturas ya estabas animada a cualquier cosa…

Astrid: ¿con que de eso se trataba? Solo por pensar que estoy mareada piensas que voy a acceder a cualquier cosa, eres un gusano! (mientras lo pateaba en el suelo)

De pronto Astrid se detuvo, tuvo una idea y dejo de patear al infortunado y le dijo:

Astrid: mira Patán si de eso se trata te propongo algo, accederé a cualquier cosa que me pidas si me vences en tomar de la bebida que trajiste en una competencia, que dices…

Patán: (pensaba que Astrid era dura para tomar, pero también pensó que su límite estaba cerca por todo lo que creía que ella había tomado) Muy bien acepto bajemos enseguida, el primero en no poder tomar más pierde…

Astrid: también el que vomite primero entonces…

Patán bajo gritando competencia de bebida! competencia de bebida! Entonces todos se detuvieron y empezaron a murmurar en vos alta, Astrid noto que Brutacio estaba jaladísimo de tanto tomar y estaba sobre una mesa casi dormido, le pidió a Ruffnut que lo metiera en el armario de Hipo y esta asi lo hizo. Entonces otro de los invitados tomo varios pequeños vasos y los puso sobre la mesa 5 en cada lado y los lleno, Patan y Astrid tomaron cada uno su lugar mientras esperaban la señal, otra chica grito comiencen! Y Patán agarro el primer vaso y lo vacío en su garganta y lo golpeo contra la mesa mirando fijamente a Astrid, ella también tomo el vaso y lo bebió rápidamente, por lo mareado que estaba Patán ella pensó que él no duraría ni 3 vasos, luego el vikingo tomo el segundo como el primero y la rubia también, luego el tercero y el cuarto, era imposible Astrid no podía creer que el deseo de Patán de estar con ella fuera tan fuerte que lo hacía aguantar sobre el limite humano incluso ella se estaba hartando de la bebida pero hiso un gran esfuerzo para tomar el quinto pero Patán apenas lo hizo e hizo un gesto de casi triunfo mientras lanzaba mirandas lascivas a Astrid que parecía preocupada, un sexto vaso hiso que Astrid casi vomitara pero retuvo todo lo que pudo en su boca con los ojos cerrados, cuando pensó que hiba a perder se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo miro y Patán había caído de lleno al suelo derramando el sexto vaso sobre él y perdiendo la competencia, todas las chicas gritaban celebrando a Astrid y los chicos abucheaban a Patán que yacía en el piso gesticulando palabras incompresibles, la rubia triunfante levanto al ebrio del brazo y dijo: "Patán hiciste un esfuerzo digno y eso no se quedara sin recompensa" mientras lo subia al cuarto de Hipo, Ruffnut quedo horrorizada, no concebia la idea de que Astrid tuviera un encuentro asi con Patán, mas a ella no le gustaba Patán tampoco pero volvió a sentir unos celos esta ves un poco raros, mas no era por que ella se llevaba a Patán sino por Patán que estaría con ella, mientras ella estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le pasaba, bajaba Astrid lentamente mientras le decia a todos que se callen y escuchen. Un grito de horror se escucho de arriba y Patán y Brutacio bajaron rápidamente ambos sin camisas cayendo por las escaleras:

Patán: dioses! dioses! Me tocaste, me tocaste!

Brutacio: lo se! lo se!

Patán: me tocaste ahí abajo imbécil!

Brutacio: lo se! Lo se! Crees que tampoco me da asco!

Ambos se fueron gritando de la fiesta cada quien por su lado, dejando atrás a todos muriendo de la risa, Ruffnut y Heather incluso cayeron al suelo de tanto reir y les conto reponerse de ese momento tan hilarante, todos le hacían reverencias a Astrid por tan buena broma y no dejaban de hablar del momento, luego de reponerse Ruffnut miro a Astrid como reia y charlaba con los demás y se pregunto porque había sentido eso porque sus celos esta ves eran diferentes porque no quiso que ella se fuera con Patán, se pregunto eso largo rato pero lo dejo pasar solo para disfrutar el resto de la fiesta.

Ya acontecía mas de las 1 de la madrugada cuando el ultimo de los invitados se había hido, solo quedaban en la casa Heather, Astrid y Ruffnut; estas dos ultimas habían acordado en quedarse hasta el dia siguiente para levantarse a limpiar todo, y Heather decidio quedarse para ayudarlas agradeciendo por haberle organizado su cumpleaños. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en medio de la sala alrededor del fuego, haciendo nada mas que charlar, querían coger el sueño y pensaron ir y aprovechar la cama de Hipo para dormir, pero no cabian las 3 y no hallaban como acomodarse asi que siguieron con la charla, Heather subio lo ultimo que había quedado de hidromiel para tener como quien dice una noche de chicas mientras cuchicheaban y esperaban el sueño:

Ruffnut: y bueno Heather cuantos inviernos ya (dijo mientras se reia)

Astrid: eres una tonta, no se le dice asi a una chica, si no cuantas primaveras (corrigiendo de buena manera a su amiga)

Heather: bueno son 15 años los que acabo de cumplir

Ruffnut: había olvidado que eras un año menor que nosotras…

Astrid: habla por ti Ilda que yo aun ando en los 15 tambien, tu eres la mas mayor entre nosotras

Ruffnut: mentirosa! tu madre me conto este año durante tu fiesta que cumplias 16, vas a decirme que ni tu madre sabe cuando naciste, perdón pero le creo mas a ella

Astrid: como sea, y heather ¿planeas a quedarte a vivir con nosotros definitivamente?

Heather: bueno si, esta ves mis padres decidieron instalarse completamente para vivir aquí

Astrid: eso me parece bien, de ahora en adelante seremos las mejores amigas ¿Qué te parece? (esbozando una sonrisa a Heather)

Heather: (notando lo que la declaración de Astrid había echo en la faz de Ruffnut) bueno la verdad no quisiera entrometerme en la hermosa amistad que tienes con Ilda, ¿para organizar algo como lo de hoy hay que saber aguantarse entre si para que las cosas salgan bien no?

Ruffnut: la verdad no (con un tono claramente molesto)

Astrid: jajajaaj era una broma Ilda, sabes que eres mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo no te cambiaria por nadie, ¿pero hay que dejar que Heather entre también al circulo si? No acapares toda la atención

Ruffnut cada ves se veía mas alterada y preparada para responder de muy mala manera y para evitar eso:

Heather: vamos chicas ya que se fueron los chicos ¿tomemos con confianza si? Salud!... y todas tomaron al mismo tiempo…

Astrid: la verdad no se como han pasado 16 años tan rápido…

Ruffnut: aha! Sabia que morirías por tu propia boca (hablando en buen tono de nuevo y riendo por pescar a Astrid con su mentira)

Heather: si, uno nunca sabe a donde va tan rápido el tiempo, ¿como transcurría su vida de ustedes antes chicas, porque ser… ami…gas de tanto tiempo….. no es trabajo de un dia? (ya se notaba claramente el grado de embriaguez de Heather que durante la fiesta no había bebido mucho)

Astrid: la verdad desde que eramos pequeñas siempre coincidíamos en todo, a donde ir a jugar, a que jugar, y que amigos frecuentar….

Ruffnut a cada palabra hiba perdiendo el buen animo que le había empezado a dar recién…

Astrid: aunque nunca coincidimos en los gustos por los chicos, desde el primer chico que me gusto, un tal Sven hasta Ragel ella siempre los prefirió de otro tipo…

No había terminado de hablar cuando:

Ruffnut: cierra tu boca Astrid si la mitad de lo que dices fuera cierto ya habriamos llenado varias veces este barril!

Astrid había quedado en un estado casi de shock, Ruffnut nunca le había gritado de esa manera mucho menos hablarle de esa forma, hasta Heather parecio haber perdido su embriaguez pero antes que alguna de las 2 pudiera decir otra cosa:

Ruffnut: desde pequeñas siempre fuiste la que tenia que estar por encima de la otra, la que debía ser a la que nadie podía dejar de imitar el ejemplo a seguir y para perpetuar tu ejemplo me usabas a mi como lo que no se debía ser!. Tus juegos eran siempre plataformas para lucirte a costa mia, nuestras amistades siempre a tu conveniencia, y los chicos por Thor! siempre debían ser para ti! Por ejemplo sabias que me moria por Sven Bjorson pero eso no te detuvo para coquetearle cuando teníamos 13, y todos los demás chicos en los que me fije también pasaron por tu lista dejándome a mi sin chance…

Astrid: (ya no hiba a quedarse callada, respondiendo también en un tono alterado) lo siento si de pequeñas pasaba eso, pero tu no eras muda para no defenderte y aguantar todo lo que dices que yo hacia para menospreciarte ante los demás! Y los chicos nunca supe si en realidad te gustaba el tal Sven pues solo me dijiste alguna ves que era lindo, y no parecías interesada mucho en decírselo alguna ves, con Hipo recuerdo que nunca le prestaste atención hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió con los dragones, a Ragel lo rechazaste cuando el intento acercarse a ti y por los demás chicos jamas pensé en arreglarme con alguno de ellos porque ninguno me interesaba!

Ambas estaban paradas frente a frente gritándose frente a Heather que decidio no entrometerse para que arreglaran sus cosas de una ves.

Ruffnut: si claro, ninguno te interesaba pero eso no los detuvo para que andaran todo el tiempo fantaseando contigo, buscándote siempre y quedándome yo con los que hibas rechazando y que no me prestaban atención por intentar nuevamente acercarse a ti…..

Astrid: (no dejándola terminar y gritando salvajemente) pero acaso esa es mi culpa que ellos "fantasearan" conmigo, lo hacian porque asi eran ellos, lo hacian porque yo era mas agraciada, bonita y le agradaba mas a todos y no era como tu un Troll estúpido, feo y velludo que andaba buscando pretextos por no tener lo que queria…

Justo en ese momento Astrid se callo, nunca en su vida le había gritado ni dicho algo parecido a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que consideraba su amiga, ni a Patán que odiaba con todo su ser, supo que se había excedido, y culpo a la bebida que habían estado consumiendo, sintió su corazón palpitar mas rápido de miedo y vergüenza, su mirada se clavo en el suelo por su profundo pesar, y un nudo se le hiso en la garganta, miro a Heather y esta incluso le lanzaba una mirada acusadora de enojo, solo habían pasado unos segundos desde lo que dijo y lo que luego sintió, cuando levanto la cabeza vio la mano de Ruffnut hacia arriba en actitud de abofetearla, Astrid cerro los ojos y apretó los puños y pensó para sus adentros "me lo meresco", pero para su sorpresa Ruffnut bajo lentamente su brazo sin intención de golpear a Astrid pero mientras ella veía como su amiga se retractaba del golpe que le quiso dar vio con dolor que los ojos de Ruffnut estaba inundados de lagrimas, con una mirada de tristeza total, que hiso a Astrid sentirse tan mal que el nudo en su garganta parecía asfixiarla, y su corazón detenerse por tan triste espectáculo.

Ruffnut: tienes razón, solo buscaba pretextos por no poder ser como tu en ves de abocarme en ser como yo era, ¿pero eso de nada haya servido verdad? Porque ahora se la verdad de mi suerte.

Conteniendo el llanto a mas no poder Ruffnut se echo en la cama dándoles la espalda a ambas vikingas y una ves ocultada su cara se escucho primero un suave sollozo y luego un llanto que derritió el corazón de Heather que se sento tras ella y tomo su mano.

Astrid en cambio sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, bajo la escalera y una ves abajo aun lado de lo que quedaba de la hoguera se tiro de rodillas y con la cabeza en la tierra se puso a llorar como una niña. No solo lloraba por lo que había acabado de hacer si no porque entendio lo que su amiga había tenido que soportar durante todo el tiempo que la conocía, Astrid pensaba en los malos momentos que Ruffnut había tenido que pasar no porque ella lo haya hecho por maldad si no porque de algún modo al habercele echo creer que era el centro de atención debia ponerse en la posición de mostrar perfeccion siempre, no se dio cuenta de las necesidades de su amiga, de las veces que en ves de una disculpa le lanzo una burla, o las veces que en ves de un abrazo le lanzo una mirada de "yo gano, tu pierdes", todo esto hizo que Astrid analizara porque aun Ruffnut seguía siendo su amiga y llego a la conclusión de que seguramente ella esperaba en algún momento ser correspondida con la misma actitud que Ruffnut le prestaba a ella por el echo de que pensar que era una gran vikinga, lloro durante varios minutos, cuando no pudo mas se recompuso e hiso un examen de conciencia sobre su relación con Ruffnut, pensó; ella ha sido buena conmigo durante tanto tiempo y yo sin notarlo apenas, fue por mi culpa que crecio como es ahora, recia, ajena a todo lo que a una chica como ella puede interesarle, con tan pocos sentimientos que solo en una situación como la que acababa de pasar se daría alguien cuenta que los tiene, pensó de que manera compensarla pero no se atrevia a subir arriba a disculparse, todo por vergüenza y se quedo ahí sin mas que hacer….

Ya eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada, cuando de arriba escucho que la llamaban por su nombre, era Heather que había estado conversando con Ruffnut durante todo el tiempo que Astrid estuvo lamentándose abajo:

Heather: Astrid! Puedes subir por favor… (la rubia subió lentamente las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha tratando de hacer notar su pesar) he estado charlando con Ruffnut sobre todo lo que hablaron aquí y al parecer tiene algunas cosas que decirte y no te preocupes que esta ves hablara como la gente (mirando a Ruffnut que estaba aun dándole la espalda a las chicas pero esta ves sentada en la orilla de la cama y haciéndola esbozar una pequeña sonrisa)

Astrid intento encontrar las palabras correctas pero todas parecían malas opciones dado su comportamiento, solo atinaba a intentar hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, se acerco a la cama donde estaba sentada Ruffnut de espaldas, se arrodilló en la cama quedando atrás de su dolida amiga y sin pensarlo la abrazo desde atrás pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y apoyando su cabeza contra la suya…"perdóname por favor, perdóname por todo" le dijo Astrid sollozando, antes de que siguiera con su disculpa sintió que Ruffnut agarraba sus manos que pasaban por sobre ella y las beso, Ruffnut sintió en ese abrazo y en esas escazas palabras de disculpa una liberacion total por todos esos años en los que ella pensó que Astrid la trataba mal, pero no era asi, Heather le había echo entender que el problema no era individual sino de cada una, el problema era de ambas y por nunca hablarlo habían llegado donde estaban, Ruffnut con esto reevaluó y acepto la idea de Astrid e incluir a Heather en el circulo de chicas, jamas había conocido a alguien tan centrada y madura como para darle a entender perfectamente lo que sentía.

Heather: bueno chicas ¿supongo que esto se soluciono para siempre verdad?

Ruffnut: hay que rogar a los dioses que asi sea (dijo en tono algo burlon, secándose las lagrimas con su brazo)

Astrid: en eso te equivocas Ilda, eso solo depende de nosotras y ten por seguro que yo no optare por quedar en esta situación nuevamente amiga…

Heather: bueno hay que celebrar el renacimiento de su nueva amistad y brindar por ella, aunque la verdad ya nos acabamos toda la hidromiel

Las otras 2 vikingas estuvieron de acuerdo y Astrid dijo recordar una cosa y bajo rápidamente a buscar algo y cuando subio nuevamente:

Astrid: sabia que aun tenia esto (mostrando una pequeña botella de absenta a las chicas) es del papa de Hipo, una ves cuando aún andaba con él, nos contó que tenia de estas bajo su cama escondidas de Bocón y su hermano el padre de Patán.

Ruffnut: pero que la absenta no es la bebida mas fuerte que hay, incluso los hombres mas grandes y recios caen ante ella

Heather: (que aun estaba mareada por la hidromiel) entonces tenemos que probrarla de una ves

Astrid: pero mañana tendremos que hablar de ese animo que estas adquiriendo por tomar este tipo de bebidas Heather

Heather: vamos chicas es solo hoy, no tendremos otra fiesta asi en mucho tiempo…

Se sirvieron en vasos pequeños y mientras terminaban de tomar el segundo vaso mientras brindaban Heather cayo dormida sobre la piedra que utiliza Chimuelo para descanzar en el cuarto de Hipo.

Astrid: bueno esta chica no llego al 3 brindis jajaj, el que hare en nombre de mi mejor amiga en el mundo…

Ruffnut: ¿y esa quien seria ehm?

Astrid: pues tu tonta, jamas tendre otra amiga como tu Ilda por eso le agradesco a los dioses por haberte puesto en mi camino

No habían bebido mucho y mientras hablaban de chicos Ruffnut interrogo a Astrid y le preguntaba cosas triviales como con cuantos chicos había estado de novia, ella le respondio que solo de 2, con Hipo el primero y con Ragel el actual, Ruffnut rio pensando en todos los chicos que andaban detrás de Astrid y no habían tenido oportunidad pero se puso algo triste al recordar que también ella no había logrado nada con ninguno de ellos.

Astrid: ¿entonces jamas has estado de novia con nadie?

Ruffnut: no, jamas algo debo tener que ahuyento a los chicos (poniéndose aun mas triste)

Astrid: no seas tan negativa, pronto te caerá el chico que deseas y los besos no dejaran de llegar (dijo riendo)

Ruffnut: cuando llegue el primero querras decir (mientras tomaba lo ultimo de su vaso)

Astrid: (sorprendida) ¿osea que aun no has dado tu primer beso?

Ruffnut: (la tristeza de Ruffnut se hiso mas evidente) pues si, jamas he besado a un chico por eso mi hermano se burla siempre, talves es como dices tú, solo soy un troll que nadie quiere, por eso no he tenido siquiera un novio….porque soy fea….

Astrid: (cerrandole los labios con su dedo) shhhh… no digas eso Ilda, jamas los digas, eres tan bella como cualquier chica

Ruffnut: ¿que otra explicación hay? Porque mi forma de ser no creo que sea el problema pues como ves hasta la chica loca que grita y golpea con palos a los que pasan en el muelle tiene un novio y yo no, talves no soy lo suficientemente atractiva, linda o….

Astrid: (poniendo su dedo sobre la boca de Ruffnut nuevamente) no sigas, no es justo ver a una chica tan linda y segura como tu diciendo esas tonterías cualquier hombre te encontraría atractiva sabes…

Ruffnut: ¿pero porque no lo hacen entonces que es lo que me falta?

Astrid: (aun queriendo animar a su amiga) no te falta nada, veras, tienes hermosos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de vida, tu figura es fina y sutil a cualquier chico le gustaría eso, tienes el cabello color oro pálido más lindo que hay en la isla esto te lo digo como tu amiga y a mi parecer son tus puntos fuertes sabes…

Ruffnut: te lo agradesco Astrid, pero mientras no llegue el chico y el beso, no me creo nada (bajando la mirada hacia el suelo)

Astrid: (sentadas a la cama, tocando con su mano la mejilla de Ruffnut con su voz suave y entrecortada con, acerco su cara a la suya) si es…un beso… lo que necesitas… espero que aceptes este… aunque no venga de un chico…

La rubia vikinga acerco y toco los labios de Ruffnut con los suyos levemente mientras hacia un poco mas de presión para sentir completamente el beso de su amiga, pensó que Ruffnut se negaría o la detendría pero no paso, Astrid sabia que estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para alocarse asi, pero aun era consciente de que ese beso no era producto de la absenta, era el producto del mas puro aprecio que sentía hacia ella y todo lo que le agradecia por enseñarle como comportarse como una amiga de verdad. Aun asi besar a Ruffnut le produjo una especie de vértigo, un mareo aun mas fuerte que la embriaguez que la envolvía, los pocos segundo que duro el roze de sus labios fue suficiente para depositar en ella algo que no había sentido hacia su amiga antes.

Por otro lado Ruffnut no creía lo que estaba pasando, sentir los calidos labios de Astrid presionar contra los suyos era una experiencia nueva, aunque no era con un chico se dio cuenta que era mucho mas especial de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado cuando pasara, durante ese breve momento de calor puedo darse cuenta de porque había sentido celos al ver a Astrid irse con Patán a la otra habitación, no fue por Patán que sintió celos, fue por su amiga, si era por Astrid, todo ese odio que durante años sintió hacia Astrid se había convertido en algo mas, en una especie de necesidad imperiosa de estar con ella aunque no entendia en que momento ni como se había convertido en eso, pensó que el beso duro minutos y con ese solo tope sintioAstrid la había llevado al Valhala de ida y vuelta, y también sintió ese vértigo que la envolvía y deseaba quedarse asi por siempre.

Habían sido solo segundos lo que duro su bello momento de ambas al despegarse se miraron fijamente la una a la otra como buscando explicación, lo que Astrid pensó que seria algo inocente para complacer y demostrar a su amiga que necesitaba un beso para sentirse completa paso a ser algo confuso y difícil de asimilar ni siquiera pensó en hacer eso, fue como si su cuerpo lo quisera y estaba segura nuevamente que no eran las bebidas, incluso sintió la necesidad de continuar con el momento pero encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga luego de su primer encuentro la detuvo. Sus caras estaban aun muy cerca luego de que terminaran ese beso, casi que sus labios aun se tocaban pero con sus ojos se miraban dentro de cada una buscando una explicación:

Ruffnut: (respirando sobre Astrid, con una vos como a la que le falta el aliento) GRACIAS ASTRID!

Astrid: ¿Ilda que es lo que acabamos de hacer? Me siento rara, es como si fuera mas ligera…

Ruffnut: ambas sabemos lo que acabamos de hacer Astrid, solo depende de cada una saber que sintió y porque lo hiso….(completamente sonrojada) a mi…. ME GUSTO …..

Astrid: por todos los dioses no pensé que podría sentirse asi, fue como mi primer beso con Ragel luego de que me rescato, aquella ves me di cuenta de que era amor pero esta ves no se que es…

Ruffnut: solo dime lo que sentiste, fue bueno o malo, te gusto o no, lo deseaste o que! Responde!

Astrid: (susurrándole al oído) ME ENCANTO!

Ruffnut había quedado encantada con la respuesta de Astrid, ese bello momento había sido correspondido, como siempre había deseado que fuera desde que eran pequeñas, se sentía plena, feliz, como si un trozo de su vida se completara, se había dado cuenta que esos celos por Astrid al estar con otro chico eran infundados por ese sentimiento que ella recién había logrado entender, no le costo asimilar que eso era Amor!. Miro a la sonrojada a Astrid mientras tomaba su mano:

Ruffnut: ¿Astrid?

Astrid: ¿qué pasa amiga?

Ruffnut: Astrid… (tomándola de las manos) TE AMO ASTRID!

Astrid: por Thor Ilda! no puedes llegar a esa conclusión después de un solo beso, es cierto que me encanto la sensación pero de ahí a que sea amor, fue una sensación increíble, pero, pero…

Ruffnut: lo ves ni siquiera tu sabes que sentir, aun estas confundida, pero yo acabo de aceptar esta realidad Astrid, tu debes hacerlo también, y para estar seguras…

Ruffnut se abalanzo sobre la rubia vikinga y le dio otro beso, este nada sutil como el que ella había recibido hace unos instantes, pero que Astrid sin mostrar ningún tipo de oposición se dejo dar, este beso termino de caldear la situación de Astrid sobre sus sentimientos, volvió a sentir ese mismo mareo de hace unos instantes en los que había quedado a la par de su amiga y solo se dejo llevar…

Astrid: (se quito de súbito luego de un momento y zollosando decía) dioses! Tienes razón, al parecer si es eso… pero yo amo a Ragel, y siento lo mismo ahora cuando estoy contigo, no podría decidir entre ninguno de los dos, el es mi novio y lo amo pero tampoco podría pasarte de largo a ti que has sido tanto tiempo mi amiga…

Ruffnut: no tienes que decidir…

Astrid: pero tendre que decírselo algún dia…

Ruffnut: nadie debe saberlo…

Astrid: ¿entonces que hacemos?

Ruffnut: estoy consciente de la vida que tenemos y de tu novio, se que jamas podrias separarte de el, o cambiarlo por mi, pero míranos aqui y ahora, nosotras dando rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos, debera ser nuestro secreto Astrid, solo de esa forma podría yo al menos ser un poco feliz.

Astrid: pero Ilda, acabas de decir que me amas! Sacrificarias ese sentimiento puro que acabas de describir solo para que mi vida sea normal ante todos los demás! Que hay de ti, que hay de de tu felicidad, ¿vivirías una felicidad parcial solo por mi?

Ruffnut: (sonriendo) que no escuchaste cuando te lo dije… TE AMO ASTRID HOFFERSON! Por eso estaría dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio con tal de que seas feliz y aunque tu también llegues algún dia a corresponderme este amor totalemente, se que no dejaras jamas a Ragel, estoy mas que segura.

Astrid: (asintiendo con la cabeza) ¿entonces estamos destinadas a vivir este sentimiento a medias?

Ruffnut: no a medias… solo a escondidas (lanzándole una mirada picara a Astrid)

Astrid: ¿estas completamente segura de que quieres que sea asi?

Ruffnut: segurísima, es la única forma por el momento…

Astrid: ¿entonces ahora que?

Ruffnut: no lo se, dado los nervios y la emoción por lo que acabamos de hacer, tengo miedo de que mis piernas no respondan si me levanto jeje; me siento como en un sueño Astrid… todo paso tan rápido que no quisiera que el sol salga y nos quedemos aquí para siempre…(recostándose sobre su espalda en la cama)

Astrid: ¿en serio te sientes así? Me siento halagada (riendo) jamas pensé que llegáramos a estar en esta situación sabes pero estando ya aqui…

Ambas ya habían estado hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Heather; Astrid se recostó de lado sobre Ruffnut y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de esta, justo como lo hacia con Ragel cuando a veces dormían una siesta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al hacer eso con una chica, mucho mas su amiga, tanto que sus orejas ya hiban a estallar de calor, se moria de la pena pero dada la respiración de Ruffnut intuyo que ella estaba igual de nerviosa.

Astrid: sabes, tu corazón está latiendo como un loco amiga… entonces es en serio todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora

Ruffnut: no puedo evitarlo Astrid es lo que pasa cuando estas tan cerca de alguien que te gusta, ademas estoy aguantando unas ganas terribles de hacer algo…

Astrid: (se echo a reir muy despacio) sabes, ya que estamos en esta situacion porque no te das el lujo de hacerlo, talves asi ambas perdemos de una ves la pena, solo no te propases conmigo si…jajaja

Ruffnut riendo empezó a acariciar el cabello de Astrid, le parecía hermoso muy parecido al suyo solo que con un color mas encendido, pasaba su mano por el flequillo de la rubia solo para ver sus ojos que la veian hacia arriba por la forma en la que estaban acostadas, se había dado cuenta que de las cosas que mas le gustaban de Astrid una de sus preferidas eran esos ojos, ese hermoso color azul cielo que hacia que ella se perdiera, y hacia contraste su pequeña y graciosa nariz, junto con esa boca y esos labios que hace minutos había sido motivo de un deseo desenfrenado de tener junto a los suyos.

Ruffnut: Astrid, ¿puedo continuar un momento después si? Temo que no estoy comoda asi

Astrid: por supuesto

Ruffnut se quito el casco que hasta ese momento no había hecho mas que estorbar, se saco la chaqueta y el collar que tenia en su cuello, y se deshiso de sus botas para acostarse mas tranquila, Astrid notando que era para estar ambas mas comodas se levanto también y se quito las hombreras y las puso sobre la mesa de noche, al igual se quito su extraña falda con picos y las acomodo bien con las hombreras, quedando solo con su pantalón, incluso se quito la cinta que rodeaba su cabeza pues estando echada la molestaba.

Se pusieron nuevamente en la misma posición solo que Astrid se había acomodado para estar mas arriba y no en el pecho de Ruffnut, mas bien cerca de su cara con la barbilla de su amiga a la altura de sus ojos Ruffnut trago saliva y…

Ruffnut: este…mmm… Astrid puedo seguir en lo que estaba

Astrid: (riéndo en su mente pues su amiga le recordaba mucho a su novio que siempre andaba pidiéndole permiso para hacer sus juegos de enamorados, eso hiso abrir sus ojos a la rubia vikinga, no se había dado cuenta; eran juegos de enamorados! Y los hacia con Ruffnut, y no podía creer que se empezaba a sentir igual de comoda que con Ragel) Astrid a modo de respuesta le beso la barbilla…

Esta ves Ruffnut podía ver los hombros de Astrid y podía apreciar mejor su forma femenina, que con las hombreras puestas; hacia caminar sus dedos sobre sus hombros, deslizándolos después delicadamente por todo el brazo, Astrid la miraba con ternura pues su amiga lo hacia todo con los ojos cerrados y notaba su nerviosismo al hacer cada cosa. Ella decidio también a modo se enseñar a Ruffnut algunas cosas como debía actuar, pues supuso que al no haber tenido un novio jamas, pocas cosas se le hirian ocurriendo…

Astrid: Ilda quiero que cierres los ojos y tomes mi mano si, (Ruffnut lo hiso entonces Astrid sentada a un lado de su amiga le hizo mil caricias de todas la formas conocidas, acariciaba, sus hombros, sus manos, incluso paso su mano por el estomago) cuando sientas que se te encoje la piel me das una señal si…

Ahí acariciando el estomago de su amiga con su mano recien pudo notar en la muy buena condición física que estaba Ruffnut, podía ver claramente sus abdominales que se marcaban a través de su delicada piel ,(cosa que no notaba cuando ambas hiban a bañarse juntas al ser las únicas chicas del grupo) ¿Porque su amiga siempre habría sentido envidia de ella? Si ella también era una belleza de mujer a su edad, aun no podía creer que un chico no se le haya declarado en serio, aun muy mareada por las bebidas consumidas Astrid pensó en llegar mas lejos, pero se despabilo rápido y se detuvo de llegar con sus caricias aun mas arriba, Ruffnut que había estado respondiendo con pausadas respiraciones ante cada toque de la rubia fruncio el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se detenia.

Ruffnut: ¿que paso? ¿Astrid acaso no hibas a hacer que se me encoja la piel? O es que ya te acobardaste de mi…

Astrid: mira el beso y las caricias supongo que están bien pero llegar ahora mas lejos me pone un tanto nerviosa, estoy como si supiera que quiero seguir pero también ahí mismo me detengo…

Ruffnut: no es momento de ponerse moralmente correcta Astrid!

Astrid: perdóname, perdóname por no saber que hacer si, talves tu ya lo hayas asimilado pero a mi me esta costando, cada momento que pasa es una barrera que pone a prueba mis sentimientos…

Ruffnut: entonces si no vamos a continuar hasta llegar a lo ultimo... podrías darme otro beso, por favor (completamente sonrojada)

Astrid: (se enternecio ante el pedido) ¿en realidad te gustaron mis besos no? (la cara de pucheros que ponía su amiga la ablandaban hasta tal punto de ceder a sus peticiones) claro te dare todos los que quieras… pero primero contesta ¿Por qué me los pides si hace unos minutos me robaste uno?

Ruffnut: cuando yo lo hice fue en respuesta a mis emociones salvajes Astrid, pero cuando tu lo hiciste primero, sentí que no había cosa mejor que esa calides que me transmitias atraves de tus labios…

Astrid: ¿mejor porque no lo intestas tu esta ves, pero se mas gentil no te abalanzes solamente a satisfacer tu pasión?, vamos hazlo sabes que no voy a detenerte…

Ruffnut se incorporo mientras dejaba a Astrid acomodarse semisentada contra la plancha de la cama, puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la rubia vikinga como tratando de aprisionarla pero era para tener mejor apoyo y puso su cara frente a la suya, Astrid apoyada en la cama y Ruffnut sobre ella mirándola fijamente, se acerco muy lentamente mientras Astrid cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, esta ves Ruffnut dio el beso tan calido como cuando se lo dio su amiga y no quería presionar mucho para no parecer tan desesperada, Astrid seguía el ritmo de la cabeza de Ruffnut, que cada ves agarraba un ritmo mas frenético, pensó "esta bien se esta esforzando, pero aun no ha llegado a la parte mas dulce" mientras pensaba sintió algo que hizo que un escalofrio corriera por toda su espalda, estaba sintiendo la lengua de su amiga tratando de introducirse en su boca, chocaba contras sus dientes y se retorcia buscando una entrada, Astrid abrió grande los ojos mientras miraba a Ruffnut con los suyos cerrados tratando de hacer tal cosa…

Astrid: ¿Ilda sabes lo que estas haciendo? (sin despegarse de su amiga, hablando solo por un lado de su boca)

Ruffnut: (hablando también por un lado de la boca jaja) claro que no! Estoy jugandomelas todas Astrid, necesito conocer esa sensación si solo me conformo con tus labios voy a enloquecer…

Astrid: (separándose de ella) ¿pense que te gustaban mis labios? O es que ya te cansaste y necesitas probar otra cosa que no sea eso….

Ruffnut: por favor Astrid entiendeme, me he perdido de esta experiencia durante toda mi vida en cambio tu pareces disfrutarla cada ves que te encuentras con Ragel, no se si podría vivir sabiendo que no puedo tener la experiencia completa…. Es algo que deseo pero si te sientes ofendida lo daremos por terminado si lo deseas…

Astrid: ¿acaso dije que te detuvieras, si no te he reprendido por intentar hacerlo, solo te pregunte si sabias como hacerlo? (riendo de buena gana aunque no se sentía segura dando ese tipo de besos a su amiga pensando que podría comprometerse aun mas)

Ruffnut: entonces cállate y déjame seguir en lo mio…

Ruffnut había caído en cuenta que cualquier cosa que pudiera poner nerviosa a Astrid podía parar en seco su trabajo y se dispuso a no detenerse hasta lograr su cometido pero esta ves hubo menos resistencia de su amiga al momento de tratar de introducir su lengua, justo al entrar una calentura increíble invadió su cuerpo porque sintió la lengua de Astrid yendo al encuentro de la suya, tocar por primera ves ese pedazo de carne dentro de su boca empezando a revolverse con la suya hiso que Ruffnut se pusiera frenética en sus movimientos, Astrid notaba eso y trataba de seguir el ritmo de su amiga que parecía iba a tragársela de adentro hacia afuera, era tanta la locura de ella que Astrid empezó a sentirse excitada pero a la ves alarmada porque pensó que estaba saliéndose de control, pero ver la expresión de Ruffnut de completa realización mientras se comia su boca la hiso pensar "si tanto la pone loca esto, dejare que se divierta un rato" y se dejo llevar como si de su novio se tratase, su amiga besaba de manera tan escandalosa que empezó a hacer ruiditos de succion cada ves que se movia separándose un poco de la boca de ella dada su excitación, Astrid ante esos ya nada desapercibidos sonidos miraba a Heather de reojo para ver que no se despertara, se moriría de vergüenza si alguien la viera en esa situación, pero vio que la morocha vikinga dormia como un tronco, talves de una embriaguez total, asi que se tranquilizo y siguió disfrutando nuevamente lo increíblemente tosca pero apasionada que era Ruffnut, pensaba mil y una cosas sobre lo que de ahí en adelante venia, estaba ya segura que su amiga querria una relación seria con ella aunque sea a escondidas e imaginar tal cosa hacia que por primera ves desde que empezó todo ese frenesí se sintiera excitada realmente, parecio que algo de asco empezaba a sentir porque Ruffnut hacia que intercambiaran su saliva demasiado, pensó que había bebido agua de tanta que era, luego se dio cuenta que era solo su amiga, la veía todos los días, compartían a veces la comida y dijo que talves eso no era tan diferente asi que lo dejo pasar, eran tantas las cosas que analizaba la rubia que recién a ultimo momento noto que su Ruffnut había estado gimiendo entre besos de manera tal que hasta a ella la incitaba a hacerlo, luego se dio cuenta; su amiga había estado masturbándose mientras la besaba! Y parecía que ya había sido un buen rato…

Astrid: "por Thor! En serio estaba tan necesitada, (ella ya había probado los placeres carnales con su novio unas semanas antes por primera ves y también se masturbaba a veces pero la forma frenética de su amiga para hacerlo hacia notar su deseo incontenible)… Ilda, espera… tienes que hacerlo de la forma correcta… (tomándola de los brazos)

Ruffnut: (se paro en seco, soltando la boca de Astrid y quedando con la cabeza gacha y respirando un poco cansada síntoma de que había detenido su orgasmo al ser frenada por su amiga) porque me interrumpes ahora! Noves que quería ir al cielo con este momento contigo, ¿además que es eso de la forma correcta?

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a frente sobre la cama…

Astrid: la verdad quiero que tu experiencia sea plena amiga… que lo disfrutes al máximo…

Ruffnut: ¿entonces que tengo que hacer? (lanzando un suspiro de desconcierto)

Astrid: (mirándola tiernamente) NADA….

La rubia frente a Ruffnut acaricio sus brazos hasta detenerse a la altura de su cintura, y agarro su blusa desde abajo y se la empezó a sacar, ella solo miraba a su amiga hacer eso de tal forma que parecía asustarse ahora ella, al salir la prenda puso los brazos de ruffnut sobre sus hombros y la tomo de la cintura…

Astrid: tienes cenos muy lindos….

Ruffnut: a que te refieres soy casi plana…eres tu la del busto hermoso, cuando nos bañábamos junto con Akara siempre te las veía y deseaba tenerlas asi

Astrid: (riendo un poco) a que te refieres si apenas son mas grandes que los tuyos

Ruffnut: pero con eso ya tienes, eres la mas desarrollada de nosotras y por eso los hombres te persiguen siempre

Astrid: mira Ilda no hace falta tener grandes cenos para que sean hermosos y tu eres la prueba (tomando ambos pechos con sus manos)

Ruffnut: (se sonrojo casi de inmediato respingando su cuerpo como un escalofrio mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro) cielos!

Astrid: ¿eres bastante sensible de aquí entonces? y que me dices de aquí (jugando con los pezones de su amiga)

Ruffnut: Diiiioseeesss!

Astrid quedo complacida de que su amiga tuviera esa reacción, ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada para lo que hiba a hacer, y empezó a quitar la falda de Ruffnut luego su pantalón, haciendo acostar a su amiga nuevamente dejándola completamente desnuda y a su disposición; vio que el cuerpo de Ruffnut tenia una piel muy blanca bajo su ropa pero increíblemente cuidada, había pensado que al ser Ruffnut Thorston la que yacia en la cama seria una piel curtida o cuarteada por la fama de sucia que tenia con su hermano pero no era asi, mas se sorprendio que esta fuera tan bien cuidada para ser una vikinga ademas pensaba para si ¿Cómo había dejado que la situación hubiera llegado tan lejos?, aquel inocente beso se le había escapado de las manos y había tomado proporciones inconmensurables, estaba al tanto de su realidad pero a esas alturas no le hubiera servido retractarse sintiera lo que sintiera, aun asi sentía cada ves mas que debía hacerlo, ya no solo por complacer a su amiga si no a ella misma. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre los muslos de Ruffnut hiba agarrando coraje para demostrarle (como ella había insinuado a su amiga) como debía hacerse aquel trabajo, rápidamente y sin pensarlo ya mas puso su primer dedo sobre el coño de su amiga, acariciando todo su contorno suavemente, mientras al sentir que era Astrid la que tocaba su parte mas privada, Ruffnut pareció abstraerse poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su cara y cerrando sus ojos, al introducirle su dedo esta grito de forma algo quejosa pero de placer, alarmando a Astrid que pensó que despertaría a Heather pero después poco le importo, podia sentir ya con 2 dedos las paredes vaginales de su amiga mientras con su palma estimulaba el clítoris de esta, haciéndola retorcerse…

Astrid: hey! Si que estas apretada Ilda…

Ruffnut: lose Astrid… pooor faaavooor no te deeeten…gas siiiii!

Astrid: por Thor te estas mojando demasiado, y estas muy agitada ¿veremos cuanto es tu aguante si? Pero por lo que veo eres una chica dura…

No fue hasta pasado unos cuantos minutos que Astrid noto que su amiga empezaba ya a dar pequeños gritos entrecortados adviniendo la llegada de un orgasmo, señal para que ella apresurara su ritmo como si de una carrera se tratara, justo cuando parecía que se le adormecia la mano escucho ese alarido de placer total que alguna ves ella también había sentido, pero esta ves provenia de Ruffnut, la mano de Astrid quedo totalmente empapada mientas su amiga arqueaba la espalda y con una mano se tapaba la cara y con la otra se tapaba su boca, a Astrid esto le parecio raro pero se acostó al lado de esta rodeando su pecho con sus brazos…

Astrid: ¿Ilda? ¿estas ahí todavia? ¿hola?

Ruffnut:….

Astrid: al parecer has quedado exhausta amiga, avísame cuando te repongas, si es que lo haces jajaj como ves mis manos son mágicas, asi es como se debería hacer!

Se quedaron abrazadas un par de minutos mas, mientras Astrid con su mano examinaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amiga, que no reaccionaba mas que para darle un beso en la boca o la frente, completamente agradecida por aquel regalo que no se comparaba con nada que haya vivido antes…

Ruffnut: (mirando a los ojos a Astrid) te amo Astrid Hofferson! Gracias por darme ese momento de extasis total… se bien que no estabas segura sobre esto pero….

Astrid: no es nada Ilda, lo que sea por ti, además creo que ya me desinhibí por completo, por eso creo que fue un placer todo eso…

Ruffnut: (poniendo la mirada al techo mientras unas lagrimas recorrían el contorno de su cara) de verdad gracias…

Astrid: ¿por que lloras amiga? Dioses ¿acaso te he lastimado? ¿fui muy brusca?

Ruffnut: no es eso Astrid, acaso no sabes que soy Ruffnut Thorston lo brusco es lo normal para mi, solo es que jamas pensé en que llegaría el momento en que me sentirá tan feliz en mi vida, todo porque la persona que amo acaba de demostrarme cuanto la hace…

Astrid: ufff mejor… no me haya quedado tranquila sabiendo que te lastime solo por hacerme la conocedora de estas cosas

Ruffnut: (ya repuesta de ese orgasmo que la derrumbo y mirando a Astrid) ¿sabes? No soy muy educada normalmente pero me enseñaron que cuando alguien te da un regalo que tu valoras tanto… el regalo se corresponde…

Astrid: (poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama mientras Ruffnut hacia lo mismo) te lo agradesco Ilda, pero en estos momentos quisiera….ahhh

Ruffnut: (ágilmente había introducido su mano bajo el pantalón de Astrid con solo un par de roses le masajeo el coño) ¿Qué es esto eh? jejeje

Astrid había parecido desvanercerse sobre la cama como si nada ante el corto masaje que le dio su amiga en sus partes, cayo de espaldas sobre la cama tapándose la cara; sabiendo lo débil que se había visto en esa situación….

Ruffnut: vaya te burlabas de mi por mis senos sensibles, ¿pero que es esto eh? La poderosa Astrid Hofferson es completamente vulnerable cuando le tocan el coño…

Astrid: si! Ahora lo sabes, no solo soy sensible soy super sensible esta bien! No tienes que hacer burla de eso….

Ruffnut: no me burlo de eso tontita, solo lo hago notar por el echo de que gracias a eso podre devolverte el favor que me hiciste de llevarme al Valhala de ida y vuelta, eres mi Valquiria Astrid Hofferson la dueña de mis sentimientos y sensaciones, ahora déjame ponerte en mi lugar si y hacerte sentir lo que te mereces…

Astrid respiraba agitadamente viendo como ahora Ruffnut era la que tomaba el control, se pregunto que pensarían si ella se estaba dejando dar placer de esa manera con otra chica, por eso no dejaba de ojear a Heather que les había dado la espalda mientras dormía, era tanto el morbo que había llegado a sentir que cualquier sentimiento de pena, culpa o vergüenza era opacado por una calentura que parecía tenerla afiebrada, sus emociones estaban desbordadas tanto que deseaba inconteniblemente lo que su amiga se preparaba a hacer, ahora ella era la que se dejaba sacar el pantalón y la parte de arriba de su ropa, Ruffnut se detuvo un momento a contemplar en detalle el bello cuerpo de la rubia sonrojada completamente desnuda, antes de proceder a corresponder el placer a su amiga, empezó a besarla nuevamente con una renovada pasión que sintió hacia flotar su cuerpo, dejando de besar a Astrid fue a por su cuello, que besaba y lamia profusamente, luego bajando a besos hasta su abdomen mientras con sus manos juguetaba con el busto que había sido motivo de envidia tiempo atrás, a diferencia de los suyos podia con sus manos tomar cada uno de ellos casi por completo, masajeándolos a gusto de ambas…

Ruffnut: lo hare exactamente como tu me lo hiciste, ¿esta bien?

Astrid: (respirando pausadamente)…..como… qui…eeee…ras…..

El suave roze de los dedos de Ruffnut durante unos momentos fue suficiente para dejar a Astrid tan mojada como ella antes de su climax los gemidos y sollozos hiban y venían rapidamente y no fueron mas de un par de minutos necesarios para que la rubia vinkinga llegara a su orgasmo (Ruffnut pensaba "si que era extremadamente sensible", tanto que era de orgasmo rápido también debido a eso) el orgasmo de Astrid era diferente al de ella, mientras Ruffnut parecía descontraerse del mundo cuando pasaba perdiéndose totalmente a la realidad, Astrid parecía gruñir de placer y jadear de tal forma que parecía casi poseída, luego de un par de orgasmos Ruffnut se detuvo pues su amiga ya no parecía tan activa como en su primer final esta ves sus gemidos y quejas eran mas lentos y pausados, asi que pensó en darle un respiro a Astrid, mientas se acomodaba a su lado para abrazarla como ella había echo cuando la hiso acabar vio su mano empapada e impregnada también con el olor de Astrid, ese olor a sexo que algunas veces le había parecido asqueroso viniendo de ella misma esta ves era mas fascinante, (talves porque era de su amada), inocente y morbosa se lo llevo a la nariz y sintió ese aroma fuerte que le golpeaba las fosas nasales, levanto su dedo índice y se lo metió en la boca saboreando por primera ves los jugos de su amiga, no le desagrado del todo es mas parecio acostumbrarse a su sabor luego de unos instantes, Astrid que había recuperado fuerzas noto como su amiga hacia eso y se escandalizo…

Astrid: Ilda! Que haces… por Thor que vergüenza la mía! Dioses no puedo creer que tu… eso salio de mi!

Ruffnut: aun pareces no haber entendido no Astrid, hace rato ya cruzamos el límite entre lo moral e inmoral, lo juicioso y lo inconsciente, el morbo y lo tabú… y que! Si… estoy disfrutando esto! No porque sea una asquerosa sino porque es algo tuyo, algo mio, algo con la que las dos nos identificamos, no somos diferentes en eso, así que por favor no me juzgues…

Astrid: (contrariada pero habiendo entendido por completo la situación) tienes razón, hace rato que ya no somos nosotras mismas, en estos momentos solo existimos para darnos placer una a la otra y tratar de disfrutar al máximo este fruto prohibido que nos une a ambas…

Ruffnut: si… en ese caso ahora que estamos pensando igual, déjame atreverme a hacer algo mas…

Ya que Astrid estaba acostada en la cama Ruffnut se deslizo hacia abajo y paso sus brazos bajo las piernas de la rubia abriéndolas un poco, Astrid sabia lo que su amiga estaba apunto de hacer y se excito increíblemente. Una sensación de placer incontenible invadio todo el cuerpo de Astrid al sentir la calida lengua de su amiga explorando primero sus labios intimos de arriba a abajo, no podia creer que Ruffnut sin una aparente experiencia sea tan buena como su novio haciendo eso, es mas parecía conocer mejor donde lamer y presionar para estimularla (pensó "claro tratándose de otra mujer la que lo hacia quien mejor para conocer cada secreto intimo de otra") la sensación de tener los labios de su amiga embadurnando de saliva su clítoris la hiso terminar de una forma casi salvaje, incluso Ruffnut parecio saciarse de aquel néctar que Astrid le proporcionaba pues baño su cara y la dejo media ciega… Se levanto riendo…

Ruffnut: jajajaja mira lo que me hiciste Astrid, y no tenia pensado bañarme hasta el próximo fin de semana jajaj

Astrid: (complacida y con esa expresión de una mujer totalmente satisfecha) DIOSES Ilda! Una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto sabes jeje

Ruffnut: y deberías (acercándose a Astrid para besarla, esperando que esta no la rechazara por estar cubierta con sus propios fluidos)

A Astrid esto poco le importo y se tranzo con su amiga en un nuevo y apasionado beso, ya no importaba si Ruffnut le ofrecia sus propios jugos en ese beso solo se limito a disfrutar completamente de la experiencia para no arrepentirse mas adelante.

No habían caído en cuenta de que ya eran mas de las 4:30 de la madrugada y que pronto amanecería, y deberían levantarse para acomodar todo, (mas aun que habían casi desmantelado la cama de Hipo en su noche de sexo) pero Astrid recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga cuando la hiso llegar a su orgasmo por primera ves "_me enseñaron que cuando alguien te da un regalo que tu valoras tanto… el regalo se corresponde"_

Astrid: Ilda…. En ves de irnos a dormir para acomodar todo mañana que tal si continuamos despiertas haciendo algo mas…

Ruffnut: ¿y esos seria? (sabiendo exactamente a lo que Astrid se referia)

Dedos y lenguas entraba en acción en un desenfrenado 69 entre ambas vikingas, que gemían casi al unisono entre ellas, cada una aguantaba lo que podia para no llegar al orgasmo antes de que la otra lo hiciera, Ruffnut agradecia que su amiga se haya animado a tal extremo, pues sentir a Astrid besándola nuevamente pero esta ves ahí abajo la exitaba tanto que su felicidad era casi divina, daban su mayor esfuerzo para aguantar lo mas que podían, se habían amado toda una noche y se sentían exhaustas, sin casi ninguna fuerza, pero el amor que se tenían aun las hacia esmerarse por la otra, pronto ambas aceleraron sus respiraciones junto con sus gemidos, y sin ya poder aguantar ese vaivén de placer ambas terminaron al mismo tiempo cayendo una sobre la otra disfrutándose entre ellas todo lo que se ofrecían. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia Astrid se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Ruffnut sobre la cama, el morbo de verse la una a la otra bañada en sus fluidos las excito a poseerse en un nuevo y ultimo beso dada la hora, el ruido que hacían sus labios al despegarse en ese frenesí de amor retumbaban en el cuarto y cuando acabaron de dárselo se miraron fijamente…

Ruffnut: jamas olvidare lo que paso aquí Astrid... por eso mi amor te querré hasta no poder mas, cada deseo que salga de mi mente será dirigido a ti a poder tenerte una ves mas, y la espera de poder tener esta oportunidad nuevamente me sacara de quisio….

Astrid: no te preocupes Ilda estoy segura que será pronto, ¿no creo que debamos esperar hasta el siguiente cumpleaños de Heather?

Ambas rieron despacio y se propusieron a ver a Heather dada la mension de Astrid sobre la morocha, pero al verla… ESTABA DEPIERTA! Las miraba con sus ojos como abstraída, en una posición fetal sujetando sus rodillas, sin decir una sola palabra. Las dos rubias vikingas se miraron horrirazadas y escandalizadas…

Astrid: Heather! ¿Nos estuviendo viendo?

Ruffnut: ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vienes espiando? ¿Qué viste, que oiste?

Heather: …

Astrid: dioses! Responde de una ves

Heather: …..

Ruffnut: pero si pensamos que estabas durmiendo tu embriaguez y parecía que lo hacias pesadadamente

Heather: (con una miradad de wtf) lo vi toooodoooo chicas!

Astrid: por favor tienes que prometer que no diras nada si!

Heather: (echándose de espaldas en su sitio) no se preocupen no dire nada, las buenas amigas siempre guardamos secretos ¿no?

Ruffnut: más bien, te imploramos que no lo hagas…

Heather: no lo hare no se preocupen, su amor prohibido esta seguro conmigo, me lo llevare a la tumba, solo les dare una condición…

Asrtrid: ¿Qué tipo de condición?

Heather: se los dire en otra ocasión (guiñándoles el ojo a ambas) ahora si no les interesa seguire durmiendo ¿si? (dándole las espalda a ambas) pueden proseguir jajaja

Las 2 vikingas ahora parecían algo avergonzadas y muy ruborizadas pues habien tenido un testigo, pero Heather hablaba con la verdad y estaban seguras no las delataría, una ves pasado el incomodo momento, algo apenadas volvieron a lo suyo…

Ruffnut: Astrid…quiero escucharlo… después de todo yo te lo declare….

Astrid: ¿de que hablas Ilda?

Ruffnut: (fastidiada porque su amiga no había entendido que era) Te amo, tonta!

Astrid: (sonriéndole tiernamente) también TE AMO Ruffnut Thorston!

Ambas se dieron un ultimo beso, pensaron seguir amándose ahí pero el traspiés con Heather las tenia condicionadas además estaban tan cansadas y con la piernas débiles por la acción recibida que Astrid solo atino a coger una frazada para cubrir a ambas pues el frio de la madrugada estaba empezando a afectarles, ahí bajo esa manta, abrazadas se daban palabras de cariño y afecto entre ambas y luego de un corto cuchicheo entre ambas Astrid rodeo a su amiga con sus brazos mientras Ruffnut apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Astrid sin saber en que momento paso… se durmieron ahí desnudas y amándose en la oscuridad…

Cerca de la casa de Hipo ya pasado el medio dia…

Ragel: esta es la última vez que te haces el héroe y tengo que cargarte en mi espalda hasta tu casa Hipo!

Hipo: vamos no seas asi, por eso te pedi que fueras con nosotros estamos al tanto de tus habilidades… muy bien ahí esta mi casa

Ragel: en serio tienes que tener mas cuidado estuviste a punto de perder tu otra pierna por nada mas

Hipo: lo se! Por eso voy a pedirte que me lleves hasta arriba si, aun no puedo pisar muy bien…

Ragel: si no hay caso…(subiendo las escaleras) bien te dejare en tu cama y AAAAHHHHHHH!

Hipo: DIIIOOOOSEEEEESSSSS!

FIN

Espero que los que se hayan atrevido a leer la historia completa no se hayan escandalizado por la narración demasiada explicita que les presente, aunque estaban advertidos desde el comienzo, y una ves mas me disculpo por mi forma de plantear las cosas, es porque soy una chica muy sentimental que escribo lo que escribo y lo demás viene por cuenta propia XD… pronto escribiré de nuevo un par mas de este tipo de historias hasta eso me despido y NO DEJEN QUE LAS JUSGUEN AMIGAS!


End file.
